Goals of this research are: to better understand the influences of diet and exercise on the regulation of the human reproductive system; to quantify previously unrecognized energy and/or carbohydrate requirements for metabolic and reproductive health in sedentary and physically active men and women; to develop practical procedures for preventing and reversing metabolic and reproductive disorders due to energy and/or carbohydrate deficiency.